


Stupid

by niallsecretluvr



Series: Idiotic Thoughts [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I promise, happy ending this time, part 2 to foolish, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months ago, Michael had kicked Luke out of the house after an intense argument. Michael didn't realize just how much he would regret it.</p><p>OR</p><p>Michael messed up and now he wants to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of [Foolish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7642519) as requested by [toadspimp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toadspimp/pseuds/toadspimp). Thank you!

It's been two months since Michael had, in a sense, kicked Luke out of his life.

Michael had been super busy with balancing his work and school schedules that he hardly noticed Luke’s absence. But now, sitting alone on his bed, he suddenly missed Luke's presence. 

He missed Luke climbing onto the bed, guitar in hand, demanding that Michael play for him. Michael always obliged and sang whatever Luke wanted to hear. Sometimes Luke would feel the need to play with Michael was well and they came up with lyrics that never made it past the four bedroom walls.

Michael sighed, knowing that he shouldn't be reminiscing like this. He was one who let Luke go. It was his choice. But now he was regretting his terrible decision.

Michael quickly grabbed his phone and unlocked it, searching his contacts for Luke's number. When he couldn't find it after a couple minutes of searching, he remembered that he had deleted it in anger after their fight. 

"Shit." Michael cursed to himself before pulling himself out of bed and quickly getting dressed. He didn't know Luke's work schedule anymore, but that didn't mean that Michael couldn't take a chance. 

Michael tugged on his jean jacket and left the house, walking the block and a half to the cafe that Luke worked at. Hopefully he would be working today. 

The bell above the door rang when Michael pushed open the door, signaling his entrance. The counter in front of him wasn't occupied by Luke, but rather by a blue haired girl. 

"Welcome to The Right Way Cafe. What can I get you today?" She asked, smiling widely at Michael. 

"Um, I was actually wondering if Luke was working today." Michael stuttered, wondering if it was a weird request. Apparently, the waitress didn’t mind. 

"Oh. Well, Luke comes in in about an hour. So you could wait for him here if you wanted." She offered. 

"Yeah. I'll do that. And in that case, I'll have a caramel frappe please." Michael ordered, handing the lady the money. 

Michael left the counter a minute later with his drink and sat down in the practically empty cafe. There were maybe five people in there, himself and the girl included. 

Michael sighed before pulling out his phone and checking the place for Pokémon. After he had all that he needed, he closed the app and opened Color Switch instead. He had to pass the hour somehow. 

Michael was so involved in his game that he didn't realize the hour has passed until the bell rang again, capturing his attention. 

"Oh Luke. Thank god. I'm dying in here." The blue haired girl said, getting out from behind the corner and giving Luke a hug. 

Luke laughed. "Yeah sure Bri."

"You know how it is with no one in here." She said quieter than her previous statement. Luke nodded in agreement and made his way towards the counter.

Michael watched the exchange and was hoping that Luke wouldn't notice him, but of course that wasn't the case. 

"Michael?!" Luke asked, voice laced with disbelief. 

Michael shyly smiled, cheeks instantly heating up. "Hey Luke."

Luke stood there staring at Michael like in disbelief. Michael felt his smile slowly fall from his face as he began to take a sudden interest in his frappe. 

"Uh, Luke." Bri said. "You should clock in so it doesn't look like you were late to your shift."

Luke nodded along to her words, but barely understood them as he kept his gaze on his ex-boyfriend.

"I'll just go do it for you." She mumbled, heading behind the counter and into the back room. 

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. 

"I came back for you." Michael said, but immediate cringed when he realized how pathetic he sounded. 

Luke snorted before shaking his head in disbelief. "Really? You really think you can get me back? After all the hell you put me through?"

Michael opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't formulate a response. Luke had been through hell? And it was all because of him?

"That's what I thought." Luke said, turning around and heading to the back room. 

Michael sighed and stood up, throwing his finished frappe in the trash. He wasn't sure how he planned this encounter would go, but it sure as hell wasn't that.

~~~

The next day, Michael woke up at 8 in the morning, despite staying up until 3 trying to figure out a plan to get Luke back. Michael pulled on a pair of sweats and one of Luke's old shirts and headed over to the cafe. 

The bell over the door rang once again, except this time a tall man was behind the counter. 

"Welcome to The Right Way Cafe. How may I help you?" The man greeted, his nametag reading ‘Jeremy’. 

"Do you happen to know when Luke Hemmings works next?" Michael asked, not as worried about the response as yesterday. 

"He's not scheduled to work today." Jeremy said after quickly checking the schedule in the back. "But he should be in tomorrow at about noon."

"Thank you." Michael politely said, before leaving the cafe. He kinda hated himself for getting up at 8 now, but at least he could go back to bed if he wanted. 

Michael walked down the street, not really paying attention until someone knocked against his shoulder.

“Watch where you’re going.” A familiar voice called.

Michael looked up and confirmed his suspicions. “Luke!” Michael quickly spun around and grabbed Luke’s arm.

“Let go Michael!”

“No Luke. You have to listen to me.” Michael pleaded, half a second away from getting on his knees to beg.

“Fine. Just let me go.” Luke grumbled. Michael happily obliged and waited for Luke to look him in the eyes.

Michael opened his mouth, waiting for one of his hundreds of thoughts to tumble out. But none of them did, causing Luke to huff in discontent.

“If you don’t have anything to say, I have somewhere to be.” Luke said.

“Where?” Michael was hoping that Luke hadn’t found someone else.

“I have to meet with some friends.”

“Are you dating them?” Michael rushed, not knowing where the question came from, but still intrigued by the answer.

Luke smiled and laughed, which should’ve made Michael feel bad, but he couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. “Oh Mikey. Of course not.”

Michael breathed a sigh of relief and let the tension from his shoulders fade. “Good.”

Luke’s laughed faded and his smile turned to one of pity. “But Michael. I want you to understand that—”

“I love you.” Michael blurted, immediately covering his mouth. All thoughts seemed to leave Luke as he stared at Michael in the middle of the sidewalk.

The tension between the two was unbelievable. Michael was waiting to hear similar words from Luke while Luke was waiting for Michael to take it all back. When it was clear to both of them that neither was going to talk, they both made a rush for words.

“How do you –”

“You aren’t –”

They both stopped and slightly blushed at their sudden outbursts.

“You go first Michael. I’m here to listen to you.” Luke said, true to his word.

Michael took a deep breath and mumbled out his sentence. “You aren’t mad at me, are you?”

“Mad?” Luke’s voiced in disbelief. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“Why wouldn’t you be? I just said that I loved you and we haven’t spoken in two months. I let you slip out of my fingertips over one stupid fight. And now I’m pretty sure that you’re heading off to meet up with some whom you have romantic interest in. I’m just a road block in your way. There is no reason why you shouldn’t—”

Luke quickly shut Michael up with a long, sweet kiss. Michael could feel the coolness of Luke’s lip ring pressed against his warm lips. The feeling of Luke’s soft lips pressed against his under the warm sun made his heart practically melt.

All too soon, Luke stepped back, ending the kiss. Michael felt lost without the constant pressure, looking at the ground with a feeling of embarrassment and guilt.

Luke ran his thumb over Michael’s jaw line and caressed his face. “Michael please look at me.” Luke lifted Michael’s face so he could look him in the eye.

“I don’t know why you kicked me out in the first place.” Luke began, causing Michael to drop his gaze again. Luke lifted it back up without hesitation. “But I’m really glad that you came back for me.”

“But you acted like you didn’t want to see me.” Michael all but pouted at Luke’s words.

Luke sighed. “I still cared about you Michael. I still do. I just didn’t want my heart broken again.”

“Oh Lukey.” Michael whispered before pressing his lips to Luke’s. “I’m never going to break your heart again.”

“I trust you Michael.” Luke whispered back. Those words meaning much more to Michael than the simple ‘I love you’ he had wanted earlier.

Michael hugged Luke tight and interlaced their fingers. “Let’s go home.” Michael whispered against Luke’s ear.

Luke grinned at Michael’s words and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. “Let’s.”


End file.
